Broken pieces
by suga123
Summary: After an car accident,Finn loses his memory, can Rachel help him remember the past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel and Finn were walking home from school, like as normal, with the usual

Conversation...

"so how was your day at the hellish place we like to call school?" (Rachel)

"fine...i failed in my maths test,"

"aww why? Did you not study hard enough or something?"

"yes...or that I don't get it,"

"I could have taught you those times you came over to mine,"

"yes you could've, but I forgot..."

they came to a road, the busiest road in the town, and it wasn't so handy

that they needed to cross that road to get home.

"There's no cars coming," said Finn and dived across the road, but just as he took

His first steps, a car was coming quite fast along the road.

"FINN GO BACK!" Rachel screamed but it was too late... the car came and knocked

Finn, so that he flew on top of the car, his head and body landed on the windscreen

which crashed to pieces, the owner of the car was quite shocked, and leapt out before

he could get hurt too, but Finn definitely was, he was unconscious, and a pool of blood

surrounded him as he lay there...

Rachel ran over as quickly as she could,

"FINN! ARE YOU OKAY?" she cried as she knelt beside him, he couldn't hear her

of course, "FINN?" she cried, but saw what mess he was in, she could never forget

that image. She began to sob, she didn't know what to do...what if he was DEAD?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the HELL just happened?" said the car driver,

"you ran over my boyfriend," Rachel said inbetween sobs,

"well i'm truly sorry about that dear, but it all happened too fast, I couldn't see what was

Happening it just HAPPENED," he sighed, seeing the girl sob again he put his arms round

Her,

"hopefully it'll be a recovery, i'll phone 999," he said,

"okay," sobbed Rachel.

So, the car driver called for an ambulance, as Rachel was still knelt on the floor, cradling

Finn in her arms, who still hadn't woken up, much to her sadness,

"Finn...please wake up baby," she whispered into his ear, sobbing but

he didn't.

The ambulance eventually came and asked questions,

"so what exactly happened?" said a woman, bending down to look at Finn,

"he got knocked down, his head and body hit the windscreen and it smashed,"

said Rachel as calmly as she could,

"I honestly didn't have any idea what was going on, I was just driving and all of a

Sudden this person just came up and the windscreen smashed," said the driver

"okay that's all we need to hear thank you," said the woman, she called for the

Stretcher.

"Is Finn gonna be okay?" asked Rachel, needing to know the answer,

"hmm well he's badly injured and he has concussion from the looks of things, if

we hurry him to hospital he might just survive," said the woman, he was taken

off in a stretcher,

"wait! Can..I come too?" said Rachel, "i'm really worried about him and he is my

boyfriend,"

"okay, if you really want to," the woman sighed.

In the ambulance, the people put Finn on tubes and stuff, Rachel was looking out

of the window, a hundred miles away, her brown eyes showed sights of sadness,

she occasionally bent down to stroke his ear, but other than that she was completely

still and silent,

"must be the shock," muttered the car driver, "before you came she was litterly

sobbing her heart out,"

"I can understand," said one of the ambulance people sympathetically, they reached

the hospital, someone went up to Rachel,

"we're here now," they said and shakily she got up...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they got to the hospital, they rushed Finn to the emergency department,

"i'm sorry but you can't come in here," one of the nurses said to Rachel,

"b-but I need to know if he's alright, please!" begged Rachel, she really was worried

about him and she started to get all sorts of images in her head about what could happen,

she blinked for a second, to try and get them out of her head, but they were still there...

"i'm really sorry but you can't come in here, it's only for emergencies," said the nurse again, getting a little impatient , "we'll keep you updated on what's to happen."

Rachel sighed sadily and went into the waiting room, she didn't feel like she was in real life

anymore, instead she felt like she was in a nightmare, a long one!

"_oh god...tell me this isn't happening," _she thought over and over again, but she realised it was, and she had to get a grip of herself.

"Hello Rachel, where is Finn?" said a voice, she turned round to see Finn's mum, Kurt's dad and Kurt,

"he's at the emergency department right now, no-one is aloud in there," she said,

" my poor baby..I hope he's alright," said Finn's mother, who started to cry, Kurt's dad went

to comfort her, Rachel and Kurt looked on uncomfortably.

"were you there when the whole scene happened?" Kurt said quietly,

"yes, I was," said Rachel, she paused as a new thought entered her mind, "_w-why didn't I do_

_something to save him? I could have caught the drivers attention, anything to stop it from happening..."_

"oh Rachel, that must of been a terrible experience, no wonder you looked pale when we came in," Kurt replayed sympathetically,

"I wish i'd done something to save him, anything at all that would have stopped him being hurt!" Rachel blurted out, and then started sobbing.

The other 2 (Finn's mom and Kurt's dad) stopped to let Rachel join in the comforting-session, Kurt joined in as well,

"don't worry honey, you couldn't have, it was going by too fast," Finn's mom said to her,

"i'm sure I could have, I could've stopped it in time," Rachel sobbed,

"but then you would've been injured yourself, if you planned going into the road to

Somehow pull him back," Kurt's dad said,

"I-I couldn't have been injured, I wouldn't go into the road, I would've grabbed his

Hand and pulled him back," Rachel sobbed again.

A nurse came through into the waiting room with a clipboard in her hand,

"we decided to put him in a coma for a few hours, so he is in one just now, he could

wake up at any time though," she said,

"is that a good thing?" asked Rachel nervously,

"well sort off," the nurse said, "we've had a look at his wounds and patched them up,

his head is pretty bad so there could be signs of memory loss,"

"NO!" Rachel and Finn's mom screamed at the exact same time, Kurt's dad and Kurt

both looked at each other, '_this is not gonna be good' _the look seemed to say,

"you can go and see him if you want, but one at a time," the nurse continued,

They all looked at each other.

"Rachel, you should go because you were there when it happened," Finn's mom said,

The others all nodded, the nurse led Rachel to the room he was in, and she walked in.

She saw Finn, there was an oxygen mask over his mouth, and there was lots of tubes

running some sort of liquid into his body, she sat down next to him and begin to sing

_Run to you_ softly and slowly, she was just stroking his ear when one of his eyes slowly

Opened, then another...

"FINN!" Rachel cried in happiness and hugged him, but what he said next was the biggest

shock EVER in her life,

he just looked at her looking confused and said, "who the hell are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"W-what?" Rachel gasped, "what do you mean?"

Finn looked at her again and said, "I've never met you in my life, who are you?

who am I?"

suddenly Rachel remembered what the nurse had said: _there could be signs of memory _loss.

"You MUST remember me, i'm your girlfriend," she sobbed,

"nope I don't remember you, who am I? Could someone tell me that?" he

said looking confused,

"your name is Finn Hudson," she said slowly, hoping that it might just be a 2-min thing,

"Finn, that's a nice name," he said thoughtfully, "who are you then?"

"I am Rachel Berry, and i'm your girlfriend," she explained,

"nope I still don't remember you," he said, scratching his head,

"_please no...this..can't..be...happening..please!" _Rachel thought panicking,

she suddenly couldn't look at him anymore, and she felt very warm all of a sudden,

and the air was getting stuffy, before she knew it she had collapsed on the cold floor...

"Rachel?" said a voice, Rachel heard someone calling her, "are you alright?" the voice replied,

"y-yeah i'm fine," she said, getting up, she could now see Finn's mom, Kurt's dad, Kurt

and a nurse hovering over her in distress, "I just fainted that's all,"

"why did you faint? i-is there something wrong with Finn?" said Finn's mom nervously,

"yeah...he has memory loss, he can't remember ANYTHING, and I just panicked and well collapsed," said Rachel.

"Omg! My poor baby," cried Finn's mom, "I need to see him!"

Everyone nodded and she ran in to his room. Kurt waved his designer scarf in front

of Rachel's eyes,

"are you SURE your alright? You look sort of spaced-out still," he said looking concerned,

"i'm okay, but i'm still a little shocked," she replied, rubbing her eyes,

"he can't remember me, he can't remember himself, he probably can't remember

ANYONE!"

Just then, Finn's mom burst out of his room,

"O-OMG Rachel your right! The first thing he said to me was 'who are you?' a-and i

Said 'you must know me i'm your mother' and then he said 'well i'v never met you' and.."

She blurted out, but didn't get to finish, Rachel understood how his mom felt,

"what are we gonna do?" Rachel said quietly,

"i-i don't know, maybe we could help him get his memory back? you should maybe do it

The most," said Finn's mom, looking at her,

"why me?" said Rachel, looking confused,

"well, because you have the most important memories with him," said his mom,

she squeezed her hand in comfort.

"well, when you put it that way.." Rachel said, she finally realised what she had to do,

she had to make him remember as much as possible, everything from when he first met

her to the kiss at Nationals!

"I'll try and help him remember his child-hood memories, but YOU have to make him

remember the most important part: love," his mom continued,

"and me and Kurt will tell him about the whole move thing," said Kurt's dad, who

joined the conversation,

"what's gonna happen after he's out the hospital?" Rachel asked, "will he go back

home with you guys?"

"yes, if he can trust 3 strangers," Kurt chuckled,

"i'm sure he will and I will help him," smiled Rachel, finally trying to get over the shock.

"_everything will be fine now,"_ she thought calmly, but it was to be a much more difficult job

Than she realised...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a week later and Finn was confirmed fit enough to go home, he stayed at

his mom's house with Kurt's dad and Kurt and Rachel often came to visit him in

his memory-wiped form.

"Uh, see when we were boyfriend and girlfriend, w-what did we do? I mean what

is the purpose of being that?" asked Finn,

Rachel rolled her eyes, "well, basically...I can't explain it," she sighed,

"you HAVE to explain it to me, when I watch this random thing on this box with

people on it..." he explained,

"it's a TV Finn," Rachel laughed,

"yeah whatever, and it's on at 8:00, I don't even know what 8:00 is but it says

8:00 when I read the paper thing with words on it.." he continued,

"and THAT'S a magazine," Rachel sighed,

"well, there's people on it, like a boy and girl, and they say that they are in love,

and there boyfriend and girlfriend, and you say that WE are too, what does any of

this mean?" he asked puzzled,

"Look it's kinda hard to say, but love is natural, you'll feel it soon," Rachel said,

"with who?" he said, looking totally confused,

"me silly!" Rachel laughed, Finn looked even more confused...

"but I don't FEEL anything with you Rachel, is that your name?, yeah it is,

If your telling me that it's natural then it hasn't happened so we AREN'T in love

and we can't be," said Finn, Rachel felt like he had litterly just punched her in

The stomach!

"Well, before you had that STUPID accident we were!" she cried, tears running down

her face, "i just want the old you back, i-i didn't ask for this!" not being able to take this

new Finn anymore, she ran up to the bathroom and cried.

"Hello? anyone in here? I need to do my daily skin moisturiser routine," someone said from

the door, it was Kurt, "wait, someone is crying? is that you Rachel?"

"y-yes," she said quietly between sobs,

"what's wrong? Can i come in?" he asked concerned,

"yeah if you want," she said, clearing off the tears with a towel,

Kurt slowly came in, "is it about Finn?" he said sympathetically, "i mean yesterday he asked

me why wasn't i a woman if i acted like one, i tried hard not to act offended,"

"yes it's Finn, we had a conversation and he asked me if i knew what love was because

He didn't get it, i said he was natural and then he said... he didn't feel anything with me

_so we AREN'T in love and we can't be_," those 9 little words broke Rachel's heart, and

she immediately cried again.

"It's okay, perhaps we just need to help him," Kurt said, hugging her,

"i thought we were trying," sobbed Rachel, "w-what if he is never in love

with me again? like the way he used to be.."

"well we are gonna have to never give up Rachel, you can do that can't you?" said Kurt,

Looking at her, "of _course she can do THAT, she's been doing that all the time he's blooming_

_met her about Broadway_," he thought, but she surprised him!

"N-no Kurt, i don't think i can," she said, looking straight into his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The family, including Rachel, ate dinner awkwardly, in total silence, Finn's mom and Kurt's

dad knew about earlier, and thought that it was best if they keep quiet.

during this uncomfortable dinner, Finn spoke up,

"uh Rachel, yeah that's your name...i'm sorry about earlier, i mean maybe before this

accident you told me about we actually DID love each other," he said, he had felt guilty

when she had ran up the stairs half crying, and it made him think that he had maybe offended

her...

"i forgive you," smiled Rachel, _"so he wasn't all this new awful Finn",_ she thought,

"_i just need to keep getting the old Finn out."_

They spent the rest of the dinner talking and Finn got to know a little bit of his childhood

memories (thanks to his mom), it was a peaceful evening and Rachel felt inclined to stay

there,

"Carol i'm going to phone my dads to ask if i'm aloud to sleep over tonight if that's okay with you,"

She asked Finn's mom, who said that was fine, so she stayed over.

"Finn, stop hogging the bathroom!" Kurt and Rachel called from the bathroom door a little

bit later when they were all going to bed,

"my toothbrush broke and i dunno what to do..." Finn said from the bathroom,

"you can't break YOUR toothbrush, it's a ordinary 1," Kurt sighed,

"well i have," Finn replied,

"look i'll come in and see to it," said Rachel, Finn unlocked the door and she came in,

"what's wrong with it?" she asked, she peered at it and didn't see anything wrong at all,

"the bristles have went weird," he said innocently, the bristles had just went all fuzzy like

they would normally do,

"that's quite normal you haven't broken it," she sighed,

"oh..." he replied slowly and started brushing again.

After Finn and Kurt were finished (Kurt took even longer than Finn did), Rachel

took a shower, she was just washing herself with shower gel ,when Finn came in,

Rachel shrieked and nearly fell down in the shower!

"FINN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" she cried, embarrassed because she was naked,

"uh i left my toothbrush in here," he said, then his eyes were on Rachel, "_she's...beautiful,"_ he thought, but was interrupted by his manly thoughts when Rachel talked again,

"well, can i please have some privacy?" Rachel could feel herself blushing, she didn't exactly

want to see him like this,

"okay...by the way i think your beautiful," Finn blurted out, a smile formed on Rachel's face but

he had already gone out of the room.

Later, Rachel finally got into bed, Finn was beside her, without thinking she cuddled into him,

but he didn't seem alarmed at all!

"Hey Rachel, i can say your name yay," he muttered smiling, Rachel smiled back at him and

"_he's finally back to normal,"_ she thought happily as she dozed off, Finn stroked her hair calmly.

But this happiness wasn't about to last for long...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week later, Finn's mom and Kurt's dad decided to let him come back to

School. Rachel found out when she heard an incoming text message coming from

her phone at 10:00 at night, when she had just finished watching one of her favourite

Broadway movies, it was from Kurt,

'_Expect confusion 2morrow, Finn's comin bk 2 school, already txted_

_half the Glee members so they no bout the whole thing, gotta go and do_

_my skin treatment, so don't bother 2 txt bk, bye!'_

She had peered at it for ages confused, so Finn was coming back to school?

what if he got caught up with the whole social scale and didn't join Glee (even

though he already did) or worse, what if he got caught up with the manipulative

Cheerios? he'd done it before, so he could get confused and do so again..

the next morning she got up at 6 as usual and did her daily morning workout,

thinking about how blooming confusing today was gonna be,

"_everyone is just gonna be like what the hell is wrong with this guy_," she thought

laughing,_ "i bet he's gonna set fire to something in chemistry, but the sad thing_

_Is...what if he doesn't join Glee club?"_

Putting that thought aside, she walked to school.

She met up with Kurt and Finn at the gates, Finn however had no idea what he was

doing,

"what is this place? what do we do?" he asked confused,

"it's SCHOOL Finn, the horrible place we have to spend another 2 years at," Kurt

Said, rolling his eyes,

"oh...," said Finn, Rachel noticed Mercedes, Tina and Mike coming up to them,

"who are you guys?" Finn asked, they all got Kurt's text message last night so

they were prepared for this.

"I'm Mercedes," Mercedes started, and all the others introduced themselves

after her,

"nice to meet you people," he said as they walked down the corridors, "erm what

Exactly is this place?"

"well, i already-" Kurt started but got cut off by the sudden shock of a slushie being

thrown in his face, he noticed that the others had been slushied too, except from Finn,

who looked confused.

"We couldn't do that to you Finn, seeing as you were in a car accident," said one of the football

Players who had slushied them, "but we COULD to these losers," he then pointed at Kurt,

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Mike, who were still dripping wet from the ice cold liquid.

"Who the HELL are you guys? and what is that stuff you just threw in their faces?" cried

Finn,

"what do you mean 'who the hell are you guys?' you know us from football," another football

Player said confused,

"Em.." Rachel said, thinking this very awkward indeed, she kinda needed to go to the bathroom

as well, "he um lost his memory.."

"ah, and this is slush, we throw this in the loser crowd's faces" the guy said getting it now, but thinking deeply before continuing , "now i'd advise that if you don't want that in YOUR face,

you should join the football team, and keep away from any geeky clubs, and you'll never

have one of these in your face, because you'll be popular."

Finn deeply thought this over, he didn't exactly want that slushy stuff all over his face,

so he decided to join.

"Ok, i'll join, when are the try-outs?" he asked, the football players looked at each other in delight!

"well, you don't need to try out, you can just come in and.." said one as he walked away

with them into the distance,

"_great, he's gonna turn against us and not join glee club,"_ Rachel thought disappointed , as

She headed into the bathroom with Tina and Mercedes, "_just flipping great, i feared that this would happen..."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys sorry for not posting in a bit, i have been busy with my drama show, which is GLEE!**_

_**i am still doing it xD but i will try to update more often ;)**_

Chapter 8

Rachel had not seen Finn for about a week now, and she was getting worried

that he HAD ran off with the popular crowd, who would obviously take advantage

of him since he had lost his memory and forgotten what it was to be a true team

mate, Rachel sighed as she got out her phone and texted him,

"_Finn, WTH r u these days? I haven't seen u all week x"_

He didn't text back,_ "_ _but that's probably because he doesn't remember how to,"_

Rachel thought sighing, she texted again the next day,

"_Finn, get Kurt 2 show u how 2 txt bk, anyway can u plz tell me where u r at_

_Skool cos i can never see u "_

She continued to text him but he never replied, perhaps he never told Kurt?

or even had it switched on? who knows...

Finn had come back from a trip with a cheerio, he didn't tell Rachel of course, he hadn't

even seen her, the cheerio told him not to talk to her so he didn't, sighing he switched on his

phone ( after Kurt told him how to) it said '_you have 4 new messages,' _he learned how to open them

(after Kurt taught him) so he opened them, to his dismay they were all from Rachel. He sighed and turned his phone off, without replying and goes up to his room.

"Have you heard from Rachel lately?" asked Kurt, who was testing out new skincream,

"nope," Finn lied, Kurt thought he was unusual that he hadn't heard from her, suddenly,

There was a knock at the door, Kurt ran to get it, it was Rachel.

"Hey Kurt, where is Finn? i have been looking for him forever and i have looked

in every nook and cranny and i STILL can't find him" Rachel sighed,

"Well, he is here, but he says you haven't been in contact with him.." Kurt started only to be

Cut off,

"WHAT? not been in contact? i have sent him 4 messages over the past 2 days and he hasn't

replyed to any of them!" Rachel exclaimed, " Kurt, have you taught him how to work his phone?"

"yes i have," said Kurt, Rachel got quite annoyed looking.

"WHAT THE HELL! is there something you guys aren't TELLING me!" she burst out,

"because i'm pretty sure he got those messages, and YOUR just jealous because i'm

getting all the solos recently and i.."

"calm down Rach, i had nothing to do with this," said Kurt calmly, " i didn't know he had

gotten the messages, so there's something up with him, but i dunno what it is.."

"well, i think we should go upstairs and confront him," said Rachel, arms folded, " and i'm sorry

For thinking you were involved Kurt,"

"it's okay," he shrugged, but Rachel had already stormed up the stairs, ready to have it out with Finn!

***WTH- where the hell**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rachel didn't even bother to knock at the door at Finn's room!

"FINN, YOU DID GET MY MESSAGES, WHY DIDN'T YOU REPLY!" she blurted out angrily,

looking straight at him, "_oh no,"_ Finn thought as he saw her determined angry face,

"Um w-what do you mean?" he said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"you KNOW what i mean," she huffed, "what's going on?"

"nothing Rach, l-look i didn't get the messages," Finn lied,

"you DID! Your phone was on," she exclaimed pointing to it, "what is wrong with you?"

"look it wasn't.." he started when Rachel grabbed his phone of him!

Her face looked somewhat different though, like she had seen something else too,

She had tears in her eyes and looked shocked,

"h-how?" he heard her mutter, "_oh crap,"_ he thought, "_she must've seen Katy's_

( the Cheerio) _messages,"_

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME HUH!" Rachel shouted, flashing the phone in his face,

where one of Katy's saucy messages were on the screen, "so THAT'S why you wouldn't

reply to me, THAT'S why i haven't been seeing you, you've been too busy with your new

SLUTY GIRLFRIEND!" and with that she walked out of his bedroom door, and slammed the door

so loud the whole street could hear it.

"Rach wait!" he cried as he walked out the door and saw her about to go down the stairs,

"don't call me that!" she shouted after him, and was about to go down the stairs as quickly

as possible, but slipped and fell down,

"RACHEL!" Finn cried, he just learned what stairs were and how they could be dangerous if someone

Fell down them especially spiral ones, like theirs, and he needed to help her...

**Sorry for the short chap guys, but the next 1 will be longer,**

**I wonder if Rachel will be alright? Dun dun dunn xD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rachel had just about fallen all the way down when Finn, who had rushed down to help her,

caught her!

"Rachel? It's alright now," he said to her, she blinked in his arms,

"stay away from me," she croaked, looking icily at him,

"god i helped you and that's all you have to say," said Finn offended

"you still broke my heart...but i guess thanks for saving me," she said quietly,

but Finn didn't reply, he suddenly remembered something...

**flashback:**

"_Rachel are you okay," he said, bending over to look at her, "i'm sooo sorry,"_

"_it hurts, i..i think it's broken," sobbed Rachel, holding her nose,_

"_i'll take you to the doctor," he said, and pulled her up, and they were excused from_

_The rest of class to go..._

"Finn, why are you making a weird face?" asked Rachel ,

"i..i remember, that i broke your nose a little while ago," he said, looking at her,

"not sure how though,"

"oh," said Rachel, _"at least he's remembering something, crap, why couldn't he have_

_Remembered the bit about dancing? then he might remember Glee," _she thought sighing.

She then remembered he still hurt her, and stormed off.

"Finn you have to understand that you hurt her!" said Kurt later when Rachel had

stormed off (again) home,

"okay yeah i maybe did, " he sighed, "i realise that now,"

"so here's what you have to do, you have to break up with Katy, then you

Let everyone know. You then go and find Rachel and ask her if she's free,

To you know, go to the beach or something, and then there you tell her your

Sorry," said Kurt, explaining,

"okay i'll do that then, because i DO realise that i like her, so i have to make it up

To her," said Finn, "plus she's not gonna be happy anyway because i broke her nose

sometime ages ago."

"Wait, you remember that now?" said Kurt, looking slightly relieved,

"Yes i do," said Finn, "i don't remember why i did it though, was i like angry

or something?"

"no Finn you wouldn't be that cruel," Kurt laughed and said no more, hoping that

He will remember why later.

Finn went up to his room after dinner and got his phone out, he scrolled along his contacts

which he didn't know who the hell half of the people were,

"_i mean who do you get called Alpha," _he wondered confused (Alpha was his Auntie)

He finally came to Katy's number, and he clicked on it and let it ring,

"hey Finn what's up?" Katy's flirty voice came through his mobile at once,

he sighed and started his speech,

"Katy, listen, as much as we've had good times i need to explain something to you.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Btw guys check out the new story i'v started, it's called New girl on the block, i hope you'll like **

**It ;)**

Chapter 11

News flew round the school that Finn had spilt up with Katy, and Rachel had

Heard of it as well, she thought it was good of Finn to do so,

"_perhaps he feels sorry now," _she thought hopefully, though Katy wasn't so happy,

"he's yours freak!" she spat out as she went past Rachel,

"_so he DOES want me then,"_ thought Rachel, smiling, Finn came up to her.

"Hey Rach," he smiled, "just so you know i'v broke up with Katy, i think your MUCH

Nicer,"

"thanks Finn," Rachel blushed, she couldn't believe he was saying this, perhaps

He WAS sorry for what he did,

"so do you wanna come to the the beach on Friday with me at 6? it's to be nice weather,"

Finn smiled, he really did like Rachel, he just needed to get her forgiveness,

"okay i'll be there," Rachel grinned, "will you pick me up or will i just drive?"

"i'll pick you up," he replyed, "got to go for football practice but i'll phone you tonight,"

"okay," she said and skipped off,

"_he actually wants to be with me, he must be sorry," _she thought happily as she got to Glee,

"_he must be getting better!"_

On Friday night at 5, Rachel was getting ready, she had on a casual flowery dress, pink dolly

shoes with gold stars sewed into the top (by Rachel of course, they were her lucky shoes)

and had curled her hair nicely and was putting her make-up on,

"_maybe i'm trying too hard," _she thought as she put red-lipstick on her lips slowly, _"but i do_

_need to look nice if i want to impress him."_

At Finn's house he was thinking the same,

"_i'v gotta impress her,"_ he thought as she put a blue and red tie round his neck, he was wearing

his very best white and black suit with black paton shoes, _"or else she might not take my_

_apology,"_ he looked at his watch on his phone (he learned to tell the time)

it said 5:55, he better get going!

"Mum i'm off now," he called as he was going down the stairs,

"have a good time honey!" his mom called back from the kitchen,

"and remember say sorry, but in a romantic way," said Kurt as he went past

going to his bedroom to call Blaine to have a 2 hours talk,

"i will," replyed Finn with a smile, and closed the door behind him as he went out

the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rachel heard a ring at the doorbell, she went to get it knowing who would be there

"hey Finn," she smiled when he was at the door,

"hi Rach, you coming?" he grinned, she nodded and they went to Finn's car.

The night went well, the 2 walked down the beach, talking about stuff,

"So, was it hard..to you know break up with Katy?" asked Rachel, Finn shrugged,

"not really, she was just using me for popularity,"

"yeah well, that's what most Cheerios are like," Rachel explained,

"i just want you," Finn blurted out, Rachel just smiled,

"i want you too, but your not YOU," she sighed,

"what do you mean," Finn asked, getting confused,

"you lost your memory, you hardly remember anything important about us,

I'm sorry but..you need to prove to me that you remember," said Rachel, she

hated to do this but she needed to, if their relationship would work.

"But...i only remember breaking your nose, and i don't know anything else, i think

I need to get flashbacks or something," he said, "but i don't know exactly how to,"

"maybe we should try," suggested Rachel.

They tried everything, from talking about things to trying to act out the scenarios,

"Wait, we haven't acted out the New York one yet," said Rachel,

Finn sighs, " i don't think it's gonna work, none of the others worked either,"

"lets..just try okay? You never know," smiled Rachel, she never gave up on

Anything and she wasn't about to now, she just knew, that this might work, they

hadn't kissed before!

"okay," said Finn slowly, he begin to pull into her, slowly, but softly, and eventually

reached her lips.

And then everything happened at once, Finn was beginning to remember stuff..

**Flashbacks:**

_He remembered when he broke her nose again, but he remembered why, he was DANCING_

_In Glee club..._

_He remembered going on a date with her in New York..._

_He remembered at the 1__st__ Regionals..:_

"_break a leg," said Rachel smiling,_

"_i love you," he blurted out, only to make Rachel smile_

_He remembered every duet he had ever done with her.._

_He remembered the hurt in Rachel's eyes when Santana had told her that he_

_had done the deed with her and not told her.._

_He remembered when Rachel admitted that she kissed Puck, and then he got angry_

_and broke up with her..._

_He remembered Rachel singing 'Get it right' at the 2__nd__ Regionals, and how the song had_

_been about him..._

_He remembered kissing her at Nationals.._

_He remembered everything about him and Rachel!_

"are you okay?" Rachel asked him as she pulled away, bringing him out of it,

"yes..i..i REMEMBER everything!" he exclaimed,

"good and bad?" said Rachel,

"sadily yes," Finn laughed, " but now i remember how much i love you,"

"so now we can be together?" smiled Rachel, putting his arm around him,

"and be like always?"

"of course!" Finn grinned, and the 2 of them walked into the distance happily...

_THE END_

**So that's the end of my first ever Fanfic guys hope you liked it ;),**

**and btw everything in this is fiction, so idk if kissing helps you recover**

**your memory xD (probs not) also, if you haven't already, check out my new**

**story, it's called ****New girl on the block**


End file.
